Hey I think need your help
by GravitytheDragon
Summary: Natsu met Lucy when she was trying to get her dog ter few day meeting each other Natsu needs Lucy help with es Lucy take a part of the plan or go back to her LU


(Natsu Pov)

"Wait a minute ice princess you are dating someone" I said while Ice prick was telling about how sweet his girlfriend was."Yep Flame brain you got a problem because I got a girlfriend before you"replied Ice princess with "I win" smirk. "No" was all I said even though I down right pissed about this. I was suppose get a girlfriend before him. "What your not even little upset" asked Lisanna who decided to drink water at same moment when I talking about i'm not jealous (but totally am). "Yes I'm not jealous" I said as Lisanna put down her water with a look that just saying it was monster. "Lis what the heck was that look" I said trying change the topic. "The water made me choke it deverse that look I gave it" replied Lis with a "It did that to me" look on her face. "Well I know you're not jealous Flame Brain just admit it"said Ice Prick changing the topic back to his girlfriend."DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME ICE PRICK"

"YEAH FLAME BRAIN"

"LET'S DO THIS ICE PRICK"

"I WILL TOTALLY WIN FOR MY GIRLFRIEND"

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING CAUSE THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY"

"No Erza we weren't fighting we were talking about how I have a girlfriend" said Ice prick "Aye Erza what Gray said" I added on to make sure the "DEMON" did not bash our heads together and breaking our necks as well. "Ok then, but Natsu you don't have girlfriend at all how about you leave the bar for a while and look for a NEW friend"said "Demon" as walk away from Ice prick and me. "Well that was close one Flame brain we could have been killed because of you"replied Ice prick with sigh and letting go of my shoulder. "Bye guys I have to find someone to be friends with so I don't get killed" I said running to the door at full speed."Wait Nat..." was I heard before I shut the down behind me

Time Skip in by the Manglioa Park

"Now what do I ask a random person to be my friend or just kidnap them" Me thinking. "Hey Plue come back here don't run off" I heard girl scream so I decided to investigate the scream I heard." Come back here NOW" the same girl voice heard again but more louder and melodic." If you don't come back here no food for you" whined the girl I keep on hearing but can't find her."That it I can't take it I give up" is what hear before a dog jump on my me. "AHHHHHHH It tickles stop it" I yelled at the cute puppy who just jumped on me. "Plue Plue YOU CAUGHT MY DOG" I as look up to see the girl I have been hearing for past 2 minutes. "Thank you so much for getting my dog my name is Lucy" said Lucy as she has her hand out for me to shake it. "My name is Natsu and no problem" as I started to sit up and giving her puppy back. "I know this sounds weird but my friend said she would beat me if I don't someone and make friends with them so do you want hang out Natsu"as she take Plue and put leash on plue that magically appeared at nowhere."Luigi I was about say the samething" I said as finally stand up and shook her hand."It's LUCY Natsu" she growled at me with a how could you mess up my name look. "But let's go Lucy so we can mingle" as I look around for any coffee shop around."Sure I know this good coffee shop around name the Zodiacs do you want to go there"as she look up at with me with her big round chocolate orbs. "Sure never been there before it sound ok Lucy".

Time skip in the Zodiacs

"So what do you do for a living Natsu" Lucy ask as I found us a booth."Well I work as art teacher and science teacher" I said as pulled out my phone to kids I work with."Really I work as art teacher too"replied Lucy with a genuine smile that made my day."Excuse me but here are your menus and my name is Aries I will be your waitress today"as Aries put down the menus for us and gave us kind smile."Hi Aries can we have couple more minutes to figure out what we want"said Lucy with same kind smile as Aries."Of course just say my name when your ready" replied Aries goes to another table.

Time skip at Lucy's house

"I can't believe you ate all of that and made friends with the cook" said Lucy with a laugh. "Well you're the one who brought a dog in the building scarring a the waitress Virgo"I said with smile while looking at her."I know that was stupid but still funny"replied Lucy."Well I have go feed my cat Happy who some how got blue when I was at work on day". "Bye Natsu and here my phone number I will call you after work" said Lucy with got that look."Yep bye Lucy It was nice to meet you today" as ran down the street to my house to call someone.

(Lucy Pov)

"Thanks Plue for running out house today cause I met someone super nice then my old friends" I said looking down at my dog.

(italic for texting)

 _Lu-chan how it going_

 _Good Levy-chan I met someone today_

 _YOU DID LU-CHAN THAT SO EXCITING TELL ME ABOUT TOMORROW_

 _Ok Levy-chan ok but Plue helped me_

 _Nice well I have to get going Gajeel promise me that we would meet the people at the bar he goes to_

 _Bye Levy-chan_

 _Bye Lu-chan_

"Ok Plue let me take a shower first and then I will go to bed" as go to the bathroom thinking about my new friend Natsu and it be like if never met him today.


End file.
